The meaning of just
by Ludivine-Sagnier
Summary: just is a word used when saying someone cant do something, to keep somthing in a box but when just is applied to peter will he listen or break the boundries
1. breakin free

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters they all belong to the marvolous J.M. Barrie**

**A/N : ok so heres the dilio this fic is gonna change POV between peter and wendy often so when it does i will place a break that will be row of letters of the first letter of the persons name so u know k? and if its someone other that peter or wendy or just plain no ones point of view i will let u know. okie day thas it on wit the fic.**

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' freeCan you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking freeMore than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

(breakin free,

high school musical)

NO ONE

Wendy looked out of her window and sighed. Peter was gone; he had been for over a year now. She had thought about him every day since he left. London spread out blow her but she didn't see it. All she saw were forests and beaches. The world of Neverland clouded over her sight and soon she was lost in a memory. The voice of her prince echoed through her mind.

"Welcome mother… we must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again!"

Her mouth turned up in a smile as she thought about him. His dirty blonde hair falling in his eyes as he laughed. His eyes, bright green and glinting with mischief at every opportunity. His sun kissed body perfectly muscled from his many adventures, and that scent, honey and pine mixed with the scent of someone who has ridden the back of the wind. She touched her lips remembering that moment on the Jolly Rodger, her ears ringing with her own words.

"This belongs to you, and always will". It still did and still will.

"Peter…" she whispered missing him completely.

"What?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Peter…" I heard her whisper and my throat caught at the longing in her voice.

"What?" I chocked out, but realizing what I had just don't I tried to dart away but she caught my wrist and drew my gaze back to her. Our eyes locked and she whispered to five words I'd been wanting to hear for the past year.

"Please don't leave. Not again." I looked into her eyes and realized that I shouldn't have left her in the first place, and I would probably never leave her again of my own free will. 'Wait', I thought 'am I, Peter pan, thinking these thoughts, these thoughts of a man?' I turned away from her trying to lock out these feelings. Trying to lock out her searching gaze. Taking a deep breath I turned back hoping she couldn't tell how confused and even scared I was.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He turned back to me, and I locked eyes with him again, I could sense his confusion and fear, but in his eyes I saw something more. An almost hidden flicker of love passed over his face, and then I knew. Peter pan had grown up, at leased somewhat

"Wendy…" Peter's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter. "You've grown up." He slid closer pushing the hair out of my eyes. I leaned forward my mind blank. I hardly thought about the words I said before our lips met.

"I know"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Our lips met and my heart soared. Sliding my arms around her waist I pulled her closer. Her arms went around my neck and I suddenly knew what to do. I slid my tongue over her bottom lip and lips parted to allow me access. I slid my tongue in wanting to memorize every crevice of her mouth, her tongue battled with mine and a stray thought caught my attention. Is this something Peter Pan would do or a Man. A Man I realized pushing her away. I'm not a man, not yet.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The scent of honey and pine surrounded me and then it was gone. Opening my eyes I saw him standing there in shock, shock at what he had just done. He look up and it was like nothing ever happened, he was back to being peter. Reaching for my hand he pulled me to the window. Leaning forward he whispered in my ear,

"Come away Wendy." Pulling away I caught his gaze, and I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Yes."

A/N ok so thats the first chappie so please pleass please review just hit the purple button like u know u should and review coolio


	2. Once upon a time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the marvelous J.M. Barrie**

**A/N: ok so u all know the POV thing so ya. Sorry for the long wait, but to reward you ill give you two new chapters one now and one tomorrow.**

Once upon a time and long ago

I heard someone singing soft and low

Now when day is done and night is near

I recall this song I used to hear.

My child my very own

Don't be afraid you're not alone

Sleep until the dawn

For all is well

Long ago this song was sung to me

Now it's just a distant melody

Somewhere from the past

I used to know

Once upon a time

And long ago

Somewhere from the past

I used to know

Once upon a time

And long ago

(Distant melody, Peter Pan on Broadway)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Every couple of minutes I would look at her checking that this was not just some strange dream. Yes, Wendy was here, flying to Neverland. The wind in her hair made her look like the old Wendy, the Wendy I knew and loved. Yet, she was the same person on the inside… Wasn't she?

"Wendy?" I yelled over the wind in our ears. She looked over at me and smiled. "Wendy…Did…did anything really change with you?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Wendy yelled back. I felt a boy blush creep up my neck, and just shook my head as if to say, "Never mind." Arg, more grown up thoughts. What if she loves someone else? Now I was acting like Tink, like a jealous little creature.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

We burst through the Neverland barrier and I finally felt home. I hardly had time to look over the island before Peter dove into the trees, yanking me along with him. Just before we hit the tree line I glanced and saw something I wish I had never seen in the first place. The Jolly Rodger floating in the lagoon. As my feet hit the ground I stood there in shock. How could The Rodger still be here? Is Hook still alive? That's not possible, I saw him die.

"This way" Peter whispered pulling me along. "The lost boys and I built a new hideout since Hook found the other one." He pulled me toward what looked like, to me, the biggest tree there ever was. "Wait here, but don't come down 'till I tell you." With that Peter disappeared into the forest. As I stood there my eyes wandered over my surroundings. The forest was exactly as I remembered it, the leaves as green as can be and the exotic flowers in full bloom all around me. The brilliant blue sky above my head, filled with cotton candy looking clouds. This is why I love this place. It's so beautiful so spectacular and striking, yet so completely familiar. Standing here, the soft grass beneath my feet and the sound of The Neverland around me, I feel home. Looking around I realize I have no idea where on The Neverland I am. I have yet to get my bearings and at the moment, I'm lost. Well, that's just great. SNAP!!! What the heck was that? Spinning around I try to see what just made that noise. Ok, no I am officially scared.

"Wendy??" I hear Peter's voice coming from somewhere around me. I sigh with relief, he is here, ill be fine, he will always protect me.

"Peter where are you?" I call, I hear the tinge of fear in my voice, and I know peter has heard it as well. His worried voice calls from somewhere.

"Wendy press the third mushroom to the left and come down, quickly." I reach over and press the mushroom. I don't even have time to be surprised as the ground opens up below me. I drop down and land right next to peter on what seems to be a cushion of pine. He pulls me toward him and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Are you alright?" he whispers fearfully in my ear.

"I'm fine," I whisper back. " I missed you, you and all of neverland."

"I missed you too," he says before kissing the top of my head.

" Peter who's that?" a voice squeaked from behind me.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I look up to see Nico at the door. He must have heard Wendy fall. He's staring at us oddly and is about to turn around when I find me voice.

" Nico go get the rest of the lost boys, I want to introduce you all." He takes one last look at Wendy, walks past us, and climbs the exit ladder. The boys must be out hunting. Looking back I realize Wendy had gotten up. She's wandering around the room, staring at the shelves and the table; she seems to want to see everything in the room. She looks down the halls and continues about the room. I watch her wander for a while. I lover the way she walks, the way her hips sway, the way her hair falls down her back. I love watching her eyes sparkle every time she finds something new, or the way the glaze over in memory when its something she recognizes. She has grown since I last saw her not too much but a few inches I'd say. She is slowly becoming a woman, her features becoming more defined and her beauty becoming more evident. Standing up, I walk toward her.

"Do you want the grand tour?" I ask. Turning, she looks at me. I see her eyes go from my hair to my chest and back up in an instant. We locked eyes for a moment before she finally answered.

"Yes please, that would be lovely."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Turning he pulls me down the hall. He shows me all the lost boys new rooms. He shows me their swords and their kitchen and the new pool they had built out of and underground spring they diverted. After a couple minutes and a few more rooms, I finally had to ask.

"Where's your room?" Turning around he stared at me. " Um, I mean…" I stutter thinking I did something wrong.

"Right here." He says

"Here?" I ask confused.

"Well not exactly… It's right there." He says pointing up. I look up and see a trap door in the roof.

"Oh, how do we get up there?" I ask

"Like this." He answers. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me with him as he flies up through the door.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I pull her up through the trap door and watch her face light up as she looks around my room. It was built in the crown of the crown of the tree and has light streaming in through the branches from almost any angle. The faeries had charmed it so only sunlight and the breeze can get through. Rain or Snow will just slide ways and anyone climbing up the tree will hit an invisible wall. My bed is in the center of the room, it's made from the branches of the tree, bent by faerie magic, and a pine mattress and fur quilt. Trophies of all our adventures litter the walls as well as some she wasn't a part of.

"Peter?" Wendy calls

"Yes? I answer, turning toward her.

"What's this??" She asks pointing at one of the things on my wall. My gaze following her finger I end up looking at the sword I gave her at the black castle. I had hung it on the wall to remember her.

"That's the first sword you used in here in Neverland."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

'My sword…' I think. 'Why does he have my sword? Especially hung up here like a trophy?' Turning around I watch him wander around the room murmuring something under his breath. I see him pull something out of a drawer. I try to get a glimpse of it but end up tripping over the break between the floor and the closed trap door. The floor looms up before me but I stop right before I hit the ground. Peter's strong arms are wrapped around my waist holding me off the floor. Standing up he pulls me close.

"Are you ok? He whispers. I drape my arms around his neck and hug him close.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine."


	3. Naked

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the marvelous J.M. Barrie**

**A/N: ok so u all know the POV thing so ya. Sorry for the long wait, im taking longer than I thought. I keep getting ideas that don't fit in this story… I have a lot of one shots to post due to this :)**

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby

-**Naked, Avril Lavinge "let go"**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bringing my hand up I brush a stray hair out of her eyes. When I move to pull my hand away I felt the chain of a necklace brush against my finger. Keeping my eyes locked on hers I slowly pull the necklace out from under her shirt.

"Peter…?" she whispers her eyes locked with mine. I didn't answer. Tearing my gaze from hers I look down at the necklace in my palm. It was the acorn I gave her as a kiss still on the same golden chain she put it on. I look up at her, my eyes questioning.

"You…?" I breathed not able to finish my sentence.

"I still have it." She finished for me. " I never take it off."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Understanding dawns on his face. He slowly pulls away and walks over to the box he had pulled out earlier, saying

"I would have kept it with me all the time…" he explained almost apologetically "But since I lost you ive been scared about loosing your kiss. I watched, hypnotized as Peter opened the box. He reached in and pulled out my thimble. I reached out and took the thimble still staring at it. 'This little thing started it all.' I thought ' well not the whole adventure but at leased my feelings for him.'

Peter took the thimble back and placed it in the box. Looking up, his gaze caught mine and once again I saw love flicker through his eyes. He slowly straightened up and I realized how close together we were, and how much taller than me he was. Reaching up I placed my hand in his shoulder, hinting that I would like him to kiss me again. Then I heard it, a small sound at first than growing louder, the tiny tinkle of a bell. Moving around in the rooms below then finally coming to rest below the trap door.

Turning I walked to the opposite side of the room trying to act uncaring. If Tinkerbell saw me that close to Peter she would become irritated like the last time. I was not in the mood to be pulled across the room by my hair.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'What's going on?' I wondered as Wendy turned and walked away 'She wanted me to kiss her and I was just about to…then she has to go and walk away…' Then out of the corner of my eye the trap door to my room opened and the answer to my wondering came flying at me in cold fury. Tinkerbell.

She was screaming at me like a mad lunatic. It was something about me leaving Neverland without telling her and then not letting her know again when I came back… Turning, I look at Wendy willing her to turn around. Slowly she turns answering my silent plea. Little by little Tink slowly silenced as she realized whom it was wandering about my room.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deciding to face the music, I turn around hoping that Tink wouldn't be too mad. I was wrong. Before I could say a word Tink turns and proceeds to scream at Peter again about something I couldn't understand. (Seeing as she was is speaking the faerie language). I heard Peter say " NO Tink she's not going" I understand. Tink wants me to leave.

"Tink!" I call hoping to explain my case, but before I can say another word Tink blows a raspberry in my face and darts out of the room. Watching her go I remember all the bad things that had happened to be before Peter came back. Through it all I never shed a tear. But this was the last straw. As I look back at Peter, I let the sadness overwhelm me and I collapse into tears.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tink darted away and I looked back at Wendy. "She's just had a bad day with the boys… they are always rowdy when im not here." I muttered, trying to explain. Slowly her eyes filled with tears.

" I know she wants me to leave" Wendy whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. I reached forward and wiped it off with my thumb. I hate to see her cry.

"Its ok, Ill talk to her." I whispered slowly pulling her toward me for the kiss Tink interrupted.

"NO! No its not ok." She yells pulling away. Hurt she walks to the door and drops down through it. But before she could take another step Nico walks around the corner with the rest of the lost boys.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I was furious. How could he defend her? I climb down through the trap door, but before I could get away from here for good I am surrounded by a group of very sweet looking boys.

"Miss Wendylady?" Turning from the faces of the other lost boys I focus I nico.

"What is it darling? I reply

"Um… Well Pockets here was wondering if you were gonna be staying with us…" He said motioning toward a boy who looked almost exactly like him. "But-"

"But we can see you were just leaving" Turning I gaze at the boy who interrupted nico. He seems to be Peters new second in command. Black hair with red streaks. His eyes filled with accusation. " Your going to leave us… Leave Peter." I look down, I cant take his gaze.

"I need to think about it" I whisper pushing past him and into an empty room, closing the door behind me. " Why did you come back?" I ask myself out loud. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Your not stupid." Turning I face Peter. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Yes I am." I counter. " I got myself caught up in this again. Tink hates me, the lost boys want me to take care of them, Hook is back, which I really don't understand. And last but not leased. Your standing there wanting to kiss me one moment and pushing me away the next. You know, you are incredibly indecisive."

"Well…" He whispers walking toward me. " I can most defiantly help fix the first three." I turn away. If I look at him ill give in instantly.

"And the last one?" I say, afraid of the answer. Slowly his arms wrap around my waist pulling me to him. I can feel his breath on my neck. His lips touch my ear as he speaks.

"Ill work on that." My resolve crumbles.

Alright, lets go tell the boys im staying." But as we walk out of the room a small part of my mind voices my doubt to the rest of me. 'Are you sure he loves you?"

_A/N please review!!!_


	4. When the Rain Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the marvelous J.M. Barrie**

**A/N: ok so u all know the POV thing so ya. Sorry for the long wait, im taking longer than I thought. I keep getting ideas that don't fit in this story… I have a lot of one shots to post due to this :)**

I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touching's not the only way to feel

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Because I know they are both so necisarry  
I don't let it bother me at all

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

-When the rain falls, The Zeta Bites. Pixel Perfect

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I love her… ok so I can admit it to myself, but why cant I tell her? I've been sitting here thinking about that question for the past ten minutes and I still don't have the answer. OK so I have one answer, cause I cant grow up but like anyone is gonna buy that.

"Peter…?" jolted out of my thoughts by her sweet voice I push myself up off my bed to go open the trapdoor and help her up. When she is through the door I realize how close to me this has brought her slowly I take a step back to give her space. At leased I would have if I had not tripped. I fall to the ground, but since our hands are still clasped she falls too… to land on the floor right next to me.

My hand automatically reaches out to brush the stray hair out of her beautiful face but before I can pull a way she grabs it with her own. Sitting up she places herself near me so there is hardly a few inches between us. Slowly my gaze travels over her body, her eyes, her hair, her lips, and her missing 'hidden kiss'. The kiss that now belongs to me. Conflicting emotions float through me, love, fear, mostly confusion, yet contentment also because she is here beside me.

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this, I cant grow up… 'Why not?" part of my mind whispers to me, 'what is wrong with growing up?' Coming out of my thoughts I realize Wendy was trying to get my attention.

"What?" I ask "I'm sorry I was thinking" Leaning forward till our lips are almost touching she voices her request.

"Kiss me."

'Should I?' I quickly ask myself. 'go ahead' that little part of my mind replys. Leaning forward my thoughts blank when our lips touch. The sensation of perfect bliss grows as I pull her closer.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As he pulls me closer I place my arms around his neck and intertwine my fingers in his hair. This is the feeling I've been craving since that kiss in the nursery. It's here surrounding me… Love. I want this kiss to last forever but all too soon it is over, but the feeling is still here, so for now I am content. As her wraps his arms around me I lean my head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. I feel perfectly safe just sitting here in his arms; nothing can reach me, not even Hook.

"I love you Peter." The words escape my mouth like a sigh. Silence answers me. Pushing away I look into his eyes. They are blank. He is hiding his emotions again. "So that's what you've decided." Getting up I go over to the trapdoor.

"Wait! Wendy!" I hear him calling behind me.

"NO!" I yell pulling the door open " I'm done waiting for you!" Jumping down I run out of the hide out. "Arg! I'm so stupid!" I yell at my self, completely frustrated. I lean against a tree unable to keep myself standing. How could he do this to me again? Lost in my thoughts far away from the home-under-the-ground I don't realize the danger till its too late.

"Hello my dear." That evil voice echos in my mind as brawny arms grab me from behind. I scream for Peter but moments later I collapse on the ground blackness pulling me under.

_A/N hee hee a little bit of fluff. Ok please review!!!_


End file.
